On the Move
On the Move '''is a 2014 umbrella open-world game developed by Unversed Entertainment and the first game part of the '''Decaverse. When soul-sucking villains known as Divinators invade the universe, heroes everywhere must team up to stop them. The reception for the game was (placeholder). Story: Titty Sprinkles and Trouble Intro After Mario and Peach leave on their second vacation to Isle Delfino(leaving behind Luigi once more), Luigi decides to take his own vacation and visit his old mansion, making his way to Boo Woods. Boo Woods The Obligatory Tutorial, or That Moment When You Re-Think Your Meaningless Life Luigi makes his way to the entrance and learns the basics by jumping through the woods, use a Go-Kart on the concrete road, and combat three Boos outside of the mansion. He enters. Sprinkle's Greetings Luigi enters the Mansion to find Boos hiding in fear as Polterpup barks. Luigi wonders what could frighten the ghosts so used to scaring others, as a gigantic hooded black figure appears from the shadows, pinning Luigi to the floor and slowly sucking his heart out, when E. Gadd appears and uses a mysterious object on top of a pad to cast Expecto Patronum on the creature, repelling it, and brings Luigi back to his lab. Context Sensitive Fun! Luigi wakes up in Gadd's Lab. Gadd explains that the creature is a Divinator, mysterious beings who feed on the souls of foes that have as of late invaded the worlds. Gadd thankfully has discovered a way to stop them, a spell known as Expecto Patronum, that must be cast by an artifact of the gods known as a Titty Sprinkle when on a Context Sensitive Pad. Luigi is given a Titty Sprinkle and sent to Gadd's basement where a ghost that can shapeshift arrives. Gadd tells Luigi to try and learn the spell by using it on the weaker duplicate of the Divinator. Luigi uses the spell to defeat the form. The World is a Stage Gadd and Luigi relax in the lab when they hear an un-godly sound outside and go out. They see a swarm of Divinators, angered by the death of their comrade. The Divinators all gather together to form a humongous Divinator known as the Atomic Divinator. Luigi combats the gigantic monster and weakens it, but the impending darkness is too much. However, a bright light appears as an African-American man with a godly voice appears, using a gigantic beam of light to obliterate the foe. He leaves after placing a gigantic Context Sensitive Pad behind, with a picture of a Toy Box. Toy Box Play Set Chaos Luigi is sent off by E. Gadd to further investigate the madness going on across the worlds, and steps on the Pad which teleports him to the scene of an epic adventure in the Wild West. Luigi soon finds himself being controlled by a little girl, and he must assist two toys, Woody and Buzz in defeating the villainous Dr. Pork Chop in an action platform sequence on top of a train. The Divinators' Grand Entrance After the girl is done, Luigi learns that in this world he is a toy, along with others like Woody and Buzz who are owned by a young girl named Bonnie. Luigi tells them why he is there, but they believe that he is delusional, as Buzz once was. However, a Divinator appears, hot on the track of Luigi. After defeating the Divinator, Woody and Buzz are convinced and they help round up the toys. Round up 8 toys to complete the mission. Vicious Vacation Bonnie's mom surprises her with a vacation to the mountains, to her glee. They need to leave soon though, and she tells Bonnie to collect her toys quickly. While the toys are frozen, a Divinator appears and begins destroying them by sucking their souls out. As such, Bonnie can only find Woody and Buzz who she takes along. The player must collect the pieces to three others toys and then make it to the door in time. TBA Gameplay On the Move ''is an open-world game in the style of ''Grand Theft Auto, players roam various areas collecting Coins, causing chaos, and progressing through the non-linear story through specific story missions, with bosses placed in at certain intervals as well. Players explore various worlds that vary in size and structure, and switch characters when on foot who each have various combat and explorative abilities, as well as being able to use vehicles and weapons. The game has a huge focus on side quests, such as racing or combating a certain foe. Completing these gains the player Kinetic Energorbs, which act as XP. When leveling up, the player gains more HP and new skills that can be used, with each character having two seperate Skill branches. Besides the various random missions there are also two large optional parts of the game, collecting equipable Trophies and conquering the Pit of 100 Trials, a tough 100 room dungeon. Other features are Radio Stations and CDs that can be customized, Costumes which act both as disguises and just for fun, and lastly, mysterious objects known as Titty Sprinkles. Stepping on a Context-Sensitive Pad allows the player to use these, and they have crazy effects/trigger minigames, making the game un-predictable and very unique. Characters Vehicles TBA Bosses Context Sensitive Pads *'Expecto Patronum': On this pad, the game becomes a FPS and the player is stuck on the pad and can create beams of light to destroy Divinators. Worlds Weapons TBA Trophies Trophies are a combination of Stickers, Trophies, Equipment, Badges and more. They are collectable and take the form of a character from a series in-game and can be read about and inspected, but also give a positive effect to the character. There are 70 trophies, 10 from each regular series, and 10 extra. Super Mario Series TBA Toy Story Series TBA Trivia TBA Reviews TBA Category:Games